mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Erzebet
Victor was an older man with long black, straight hair that was beginning to show signs of greying. His half-elf nature granted him the slightly pointed ears his kind is known for as well as flat grey eyes and a complete lack of beard. His temperament was very mild, and though he was difficult to upset or annoy he was prone to sarcasm. He enjoyed philosophy, particularly of the theological nature, and liked to play devil's advocate in discussions. An absolutely awful liar, he would generally tell the truth over a lie, regardless of how damning or awkward the truth was. Given the option, he did everything at a slow, methodical pace, conducting himself with a measure of formality. He was prone to bouts of depression wherein he would sit lost in thought for hours or more; should be pushed to anger, he would become utterly cold and unforgiving. Caitlyn and Lucca first met Victor in Lady Bethany Erzebet's basement, chained and imprisoned. For lack of any better direction, Victor joined CSIS upon his release, mainly as a means to follow around Lucca and Caitlyn, the only people he knew. He proved to be a skilled swordsman, a not-useless addition to the team, and he worked for the company for a little under a year. A quiet and withdrawn individual, Victor had little in the way of friends. Besides his close bond with Lucca and his tangential relationship with Caitlyn, there were few people he saw outside of work save Percival Webber, his former boss. After an odd encounter in the mountains involving a tanooki and a magical deck of cards, Victor became the father of a baby who appears to be a duplicate of him. He named the boy Virgil, and took to unexpected fatherhood rather well. Infernal Ties After a series of events that unfolded in the months following his release from the basement cell, it was determined that Victor is not truly a half-elf, and certainly not the man he appears to be. Victor suffers from severe amnesia; he remembers nothing before being imprisoned by Lady Erzebet, though based on his appearance alone, it was thought that he was Viscount Victor Erzebet, Lady Erzebet's husband, thought to have died in a fire some time ago. Though it was eventually determined that he is legally the Viscount, thanks to the efforts of a particular law student, he is in actuality someone else. According to some Infernal documentation and a series of complicated tattoos on his body, he is thought to be a devil who had been particularly summoned and bound, made to appear as the late Victor as part of a deal that Lady Erzebet made with a devil-worshipping family. He will apparently regain his form and memories upon death, and since he has given his title and all of its trappings to Dmitri Erzebet, the younger brother of the real Victor, he is content to live out the life he's made for himself in Arlington. LockeportCategory:Character Victor quit CSIS when Percival offered him a new position: he required someone to travel to Lockeport in the Peninsula and to act as a diplomat between the colony city and the nearby Doamanyoya Tribe. The two had been coming into repeated conflict and territorial disputes, and the position required a person who could both satisfy the dignified needs of Asonian politicians and the much more rigorous physical demands of the gnolls. Victor accepted this position, along with Lucca, and executed the roll well. He kept his house in Arlington, and moved seasonally between the two cities for Virgil's schooling. The All When the All invaded, Victor was one of the people selected by Harlequin to defend the plane. At Yggdrasil Isle, the messengers of the lawful gods declared that Victor could not be ascended on the grounds that he already was: his true devil self was already exalted by Vice, the god of evil. However, they bent his binding spell such that he could use his ascendant power without being fully unleashed as a devil. The result of their actions turned his hair pure white. Over the next few months, Victor was subjected to a wide variety of traumatic afflictions. First was a curse that turned him into a huge, aggressive white wolf on the full moon. Second, as a side effect of the body-swap enchantment that Gemini tested them with, he found his demonic seals break down, turning him into a white-skinned teifling, possessing fangs, small horns and a long tail, along with bits and fragments of what he assumed to be his lost memories of his life before he had become Victor. Finally, due to Pierce's poorly-thought dealings with Ratik'nun, the devil who had bound him to begin with, he was completely resealed, restoring him to his half-elf body but also locking away his ascendant powers and all of his memories once more, completely forgetting Lucca, Virgil, and everything else. Whale Mage partially undid this, restoring Victor's power and some of his memories, but some of the damage remained. Victor adopted Nuan and Xue, after their mother left them on the beach following the restoration of her Etherian power. In the final attack against the All, Victor was killed. However, the devil that had been bound into his form returned to Materia to continue raising his children and fulfilling the responsibilities that he had taken on as a mortal.